


If You Sit on My Lap Today

by musicmillennia



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Santa Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: In all his twenty years on this Earth—and any other Earth and planet and time and whatever—Jax Jackson has never wanted to sit on a grown man’s lap.Yet whenever Mick Rory sits down, Jax can’t help but…stare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Plans for ColdWave's Winter Wonderland. I thought I'd tease a favorite Plan of mine in the form of this little holiday fluffy nonsense
> 
> Title from the movie, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town

In all his twenty years on this Earth—and any other Earth and planet and time and _whatever_ —Jax Jackson has never wanted to sit on a grown man’s lap.

Yet whenever Mick Rory sits down, Jax can’t help but… _stare_.

Thankfully, Gray can’t seem to identify the urge. He doesn’t like Rory too much, so he chalks it up to his own feelings. Doesn’t stop Jax from wanting to sit in the guy’s lap.

Not that he’s got any _fantasies_ or nothin’. ( _Thank God_. One crisis at a time here.) He just wants to sit on Rory’s lap. That’s it. It’s the _why_ that’s got him so confused.

Jax’s one consolation? Ray and Sara.

They get the same look on their faces that encompasses Jax’s feeling: a little pause, a furrowed brow, some confused fumbling (more on Ray’s part than Sara’s—she just gracefully fidgets without actually fidgeting) before moving on.

Jax wants to ask them about it, but he’s still hesitant. It’s one of those things where you know other people are experiencing the same thing but you still aren’t _sure_.

Then he watches Snart watch the three of them.

Mick’s sitting in the galley munching on a donut. His thighs are spread. One’s peeking out from under the table in the direction of the rest of the team. It’s thick and strong and made to be sat on, but _why is Jax thinking of this?_

Then Jax looks at Snart, who’s at his usual spot next to Rory. He’s drinking coffee and smirking, like always.

Except. That smirk.

It’s cockier than usual, more amused. And it’s directed on Jax, Sara, and Ray.

Jax decides to stare him down instead, making it extra squinty-eyed to encourage the verbal snark.

He’s rewarded soon enough.

“So,” Snart drawls over his coffee, “getting into the holiday spirit, are we?”

Mick snorts like he made a joke.

Rip arrives then. “I hope to hold off on that until we complete the mission, Mr. Snart. Just because we’ve landed the week of Christmas, does not mean…”

He pauses. Furrows his brow. Fidgets.

Rory looks up from his donut.

When he sees the team’s expressions, his fist thumps on the table.

“Ah, hell,” he growls.

Snart snickers.

Kendra pops in. “What’s so funny?”

 _She does it too_ , right down to the fidget.

Mick shakes his head.

Then holds out his hand and says, “C’mere, kid.”

Jax blinks. “ _Uh_ …”

“Don’t worry,” Snart says, “we’re not the candy offerin’ type.”

Jax scrunches his face. “Good to know, but I did _not_ need to hear that.”

“Get over here,” Mick snaps.

The team glances at each other.

Slowly, Jax inches over to Mick.

Mick turns in his seat and yanks him the rest of the way.

Jax sits on Mick Rory’s lap.

Mick puts an arm around him. “Alright, kid. What do you want for Christmas?”

Kendra squawks.

The words blurt from Jax’s mouth: “A new toolbox, a skateboard, a good, proper Christmas dinner for my mom, and for her to finally realize she needs a new car. And a new car for my mom.”

Silence.

Mick hums. Finishes off his donut. “You’re a good kid.”

Why does that fill Jax with all the Christmas cheer _ever_?

“Okay. Who’s next?”

Sara saunters forward, probably intent on passing it off as a joke. But when she replaces Jax on Mick’s lap, her eyes widen and suddenly she’s yammering about a bunch of different weapons and a new cotton blanket and throw pillow set because the Waverider’s beds need a serious face lift.

Snart is actually turning red.

But Mick’s getting rosy cheeks too. Yet…jollier?

Is he growing a beard?

“I wanna try!” Kendra chirps.

“Alright, Birdie,” Mick replies. There’s a smile teasing at his mouth, a genuine little thing.

Kendra replaces a shell-shocked Sara. She gasps, her whole face lighting up the second Mick puts his arm around her and asks, “What do you want for Christmas?”

Kendra instantly tics off on her fingers: “I want a new coffee maker for the Waverider, a kit for sharpening weapons—or whatever they’re called—a new set of needles for my knitting, oh! And also new colors of yarn! And some board games for the crew—I was thinking Clue, and Scrabble, maybe Sorry. Not Monopoly. _Never_ Monopoly.”

Mick hums. “Alright. Anyone else?”

Ray tentatively steps forward.

Snart’s grin is gonna break his face. “Inner child comin’ out to play, Boy Scout?”

Ray asks for a whole bunch of complicated science stuff. Gray wanders in towards the end of his spiel and gapes—a grown ass man sitting on another grown ass man’s knee saying what he wants to Christmas.

Mick scratches lightly at his sudden five o’clock shadow with a grimace.

“Need a shave?” Snart teases.

“Shuddup,” Mick grumbles. He side-eyes Rip. “Well? You’re up.”

Rip scoffs. “Mr. Rory, I don’t know _what_ this is all about—”

“Of _course_ you don’t,” Snart says.

“And what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Snart?”

Snart sips his coffee.

Mick rolls his eyes. “Whatever. We doin’ this mission or what?”

Snart takes his mug and follows him. “Gonna dress in red, Mick? Get with the holiday season?”

“ _Shut up,_ Snart!”

When they’re gone, Jax looks around.

“What just happened?” he asks.

“I have no idea,” Kendra replies.

“It’s like…” Ray makes a vague gesture. “What I wanted for Christmas just— _punched_ out of me. And I couldn’t leave anything out!”

“And did you see the beard he got?” Kendra says.

“Must be a prank or something,” Sara says, though she doesn’t seem too convinced.

Gideon’s voice filters in: “It is not a prank, Ms. Lance. Mr. Rory always administers such an effect on others who still possess a belief in Christmas. Professor Stein is Jewish, and so it not affected. Mr. Snart, being also Jewish, as well as Mr. Rory’s spouse, is not affected either.”

“His _what_?!” Jax squawks.

“You make him sound like Santa Claus,” Sara mutters.

“His current identity is Michael Rory, or Heat Wave,” Gideon responds, “however, his birth name is Nicholas, or Kris, Kringle.”

Jax swears he can hear Snart cackle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
